We All Fall Down
by starflight101
Summary: A MASH and Firefly crossover. River Tam is found at the front of a war in Korea, unable to make any sense to the men who find her. Wounded and having saved a platoons life she is sent to the 4077th and into the care of the Doctors that reside there.
1. Chapter 1

_**We all fall down**_

"Call the meds, call the meds." Someone was yelling, there voice almost lost with the persistent thuds and booms of the war that surrounded him. The young solider looked to his left as a medic approached, having heard his desperate cry as he cradled his fallen comrade.

"How is he?" He asked as the medic quickly examined the man at his feet, before pulling out a yellow dirtied piece of paper, scribbling on notes and attaching it to the mans dog tags.

"We have to get him to a MASH unit." The medic screamed back and motioned for men standing by to grab a stretcher. The solider nodded, wished them both the best of luck and clicked his gun back into action. Not more then a few miles away sat their quarry, hidden in ditches, their own rifles aiming and shooting. It wasn't until he needed to refill his weapon that a shimmer of unnatural colour caught his eye. In the thicket behind their platoon he saw the flutter of white which was unmistakable to his rough eyes. Grabbing the arm of the man beside him he shook it to get his attention.

"What the hell?" He grumbled. Getting silence from the solider who had interrupted his shooting he turned his gaze into the trees where the other man was staring and saw what had caught his eye. A small framed, pale girl stood bent over examining something on the dirt ground, her long black hair billowing slightly in the wind. Her dress, pale blue and white contrasted sharply with the black combat boots she wore making her look even more out of place.

The men looked at each other, seemingly lost for words at the sight before them. Both the Captain and Corporal placed their guns on the ground and making sure their heads stayed ducked, quickly scrambled her way.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing out here?!" The Captain screamed at her and she turned her face as if just noticing the commotion in the background. Her eyes seemed oddly blank as she gazed at them, ignoring the question she seemed not to have heard.

Snapping up straight she swirled around a nearby, smiling as if she were playing. "Black berries in the bush, call but they don't come running. You can't play with your food." She shook her head and the soldiers stared, not understanding what she meant, she wasn't making sense. Shell fire continued behind them and the screaming of another solider brought them back into the war they where currently in the middle of. Rushing back to their padded ditch they caught sight of the wounded man huddled to the wall.

"They're closing in, they're getting closer!" He cried hysterically, blood seeping from the bullet hole in his side.

"Calm down man, calm down." The Captain shook him before risking a glance in their enemy's direction.

"What should we do?" The others asked, shaking as they held their guns.

"We need to fall back." Another said.

"Fireworks, it's not yet July." The girl had appeared behind them, making no attempt to hide herself as the shots continued to hold steady.

"Who are you?" One of the men she stood beside asked.

She tilted her head, her gaze once again averted, saying nothing. The man seemed to shiver, though there was gun fire all around him, death lurking in every nock and cranny, being in the mere presence of this frail looking girl seemed to frighten him more.

Suddenly there was an ear splitting boom which had everyone ducking as debris scattered over the field; the enemy was moving. They could hear the sound of the shots closing in, their death a mere few minutes away. They were greatly outnumbered; the Captain knew that, so did his men. They had been squandered down to the measly number of seven and there was at least twenty nine coming there way.

"Retreat men, FALL BACK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as gun fire rained down at them. The Captain dived at the girl, pushing her out of the way. They both thudded into the dirt, the Captain scurrying up again grabbing a hold of the girls arm so she would follow, but he was yanked back as she stayed motionless. She seemed to have just grasped the fact that they were in a life threatening situation.

"We need to get out of here!" He yelled at her. She made no move. "Hey, can you hear me?"

At that moment he took a quick look to his right where an enemy solider had found his way into their ditch. He was followed by another and another, each one raising their weapons to shoot all who moved. His body had frozen, his eyes so fixed on their guns that he had not seen or felt the girl slip from his hand. He saw what she did though. He watched as if in a trance as she ducked and dived, twirled and flipped her movement as graceful as a dancer. He sucked in air each time someone fired at her, yet she seemed to know when and where to move, as if she knew it was going to happen before it happened. The bodies lay, some still breathing, others lifeless as the girl stood once again to her full height and turned his way.

"No one wants to play anymore." She was smiling again, her face the look of pure innocence and blood dripped from her fingers, her hands bruised and bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention, Attention, incoming wounded, incoming wounded." The voice called through the speaker phones above the compound of the MASH 4077th announcing the arrival of soldiers unlucky from the field.

Snapping out of the little amount of sleep he had managed to get since the last intake of casualties Doctor Benjamin Franklin Pierce groaned, turning under his covers. Another of his bunk buddies who had also been resting pulled himself up and grabbing his pillow, hurled it at Pierce.

"Come on Hawk, get up." Doctor BJ Hunnicut called to his best friend as he got to his feet.

Groaning again but pulling himself up, Pierce grabbed his pants and boots, donning them quickly and following BJ out the tent into a now littered field of bodies needing their help he rushed to the closet person nearby. By the looks of the young solider, he had taken a rather nasty chest wound, the bandage covering his stomach was seeping with blood and all colour from his face had left him. Reading the yellow tags attached to the solider he made the quick judgment that this man needed to go first, his lung had been punched.

"Get him on the table first." He yelled as John Francis Patrick Mulcahy, MASH 4077th priest came into view, grabbing the end of the stretcher as another man did the same.

"I've got a bleeding lung, he needs attention now." Pierce said to BJ, letting him know. BJ gave a quick nod and continued assessing his own patient.

"Hey doc," came the feeble voice of another solider on a stretcher behind him. He turned and knelt at his side, seeing as his only had a broken leg and a few lacerations he began to move on when the solider seized his arm. "Did you check the girl? Is the girl alright?"

"Girl? What girl?" BJ scrunched his eyes and scanned the rest of the field before pulling himself up into the ambulance. Charles Emerson Winchester the third was currently leaning over another wounded, inspecting the man who looked to have been shot in the chest. But it was the small girl huddled in the corner that caught his full attention. Her hands, which looked bloody and broken, sat on her lap, her eyes gazing into nothing.

"Hey," he called quietly. "Are you alright?"

"They were once whole and working, but the booming broke them apart." Her voice sounded close to tears. "Where did the rest of them go?" She turned to him and he could see tears brewing in her eyes. He could not make sense of what she meant.

"Where did who go honey?" He asked, kneeling down beside her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned away, not answering his question and staring at the man opposite them, who was unmoving and barely breathing.

"He won't go home. Sister will cry." Her voice had changed. It no longer held the sadness BJ had heard moments before.

"Come on, we'll get you out of here." He pulled her to her feet and helped her out of the truck, carefully dragging her along.

"He's gonna die." She swung her head around to a solider, bleeding from his leg. "Don't see it now, but he's gonna die."

"Alright, alright." BJ continued pulling her into pre-op and sitting her down on an empty bench. Margaret Houlihan made her way over, nodding to BJ that she could take over, he pulled her arm aside, indicating a quick private conversation. "She was in the truck, doesn't appear to be hurt badly, but I'm not quite sure she's all there, if you know what I mean." Margret nodded and BJ was off.

"Hey there, what's your name?" She asked in a soothing voice, but the girl didn't seem to hear her. Margret placed her hand under the girls chin and pulled her face around so their eyes meet. "What's your name?" She asked again.

The girl seemed to stare into nothingness for a while before answering the question. "Name: A specified label assigned to a thing, person, place or concept distinguishing it from another."

"What?" Margret could only look at her in confusion.

"River. My name is River."

"Oh" Margret nodded, removing her hand and nodding. "You just stay right there ok?"

River didn't answer; she was off in another world again.

"Klinger!" Margret hollered and Maxwell Klinger shot to her side.

"You bellowed maim?"

Hushing her voice she turned away from River so she wouldn't hear. "I want you to get Sydney Freedman down here."

"What for?" Klinger asked

Margret didn't say anything, simply pointed to River.

"What does she need a shrink for?"

"Just get him down here will you!" Her patience had worn thin and she shouted at him again. Ducking his head, Klinger ran from the room, no doubt Margret thought, to get the physiatrist on the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright I'm done, send the next one in." BJ called as the now newly stitched body below him disappeared.

"Sir, the only one left in pre-op is that girl." Klinger relayed to him.

"Send her in." BJ stripped off his bloody gloves, a nurse placing on a set of new ones as River was chaperoned into the room by the coxing Klinger.

Halfway into the white sterile room, her eyes caught sight of the many instruments lying on trays beside each doctor. She stopped short of BJ, shaking her head looking more and more distressed.

"Hey, it's ok, these are the best doctors anywhere, and they'll take good care of you." Klinger was reassuring her as best as he could, but she was feebly pulling away.

"I just need to check you over ok?" BJ said, as they managed to get her seated, she calmed down somewhat.

"Where the hell did she come from?" Rang the sharp voice of their commanding Colonel, Sherman Potter who had just looked up to see what the commotion was all about.

"We don't know, she was in the bus. Some of the guys said she saved their lives or something." Klinger answered.

"What, did someone cut out her tongue, I got the impression she looked English." Came the jibing comment of none other then Hawkeye.

"We tried talking to her." Margret interrupted, her voice close to shouting. "But she was talking a load of nonsense."

"Sydney's on his way down." BJ added. The Colonel nodded, having just finished surgery on his solider, he made his way over to BJ station. Removing his mask so he could talk to her properly as she didn't appear to have any serious wounds, he introduced himself.

"I'm Sherman Potter."

She made no response that she had even heard.

"She said her names River. That I managed to get out of her." Margret supplied.

"Yeah, that along with the definition of name." Klinger said, standing beside BJ. "I can't even remember what it was." He said mildly, trailing off.

'Where did you come from? Who are you with?" Potter tried again. This time she looked up, her eyes widening and pointed to the ceiling. Potter looked up and raised his eyebrows as he understood what she was getting at.

"How long did Sydney say he'd be?"

She sat quietly in post-op, bandages looped around her hands hiding the damage she had inflicted onto them the day before. She knew someone was coming for her; someone everyone else thought would get answers for them. One of the soldiers, lying in the bed next to her was awake, his curiosity getting the best of him he turned his head to look at River who was so out of place.

"Hey kid, what are you doing in here?" He asked quietly.

"Fell from the sky." She answered, pointing, like she had before to the Colonel at the roof. He looked at her funny, his attention slightly interrupted as a doctor passed by the wounded opposite him. The solider was breathing heavily, she knew he was grasping at his lag in pain, but was so tied he couldn't complain. He kept telling himself it would pass, yet unknown to him, it wouldn't. Unknown to all, that was, except River.

"Your gonna kill him!" She burst out, making the doctor, who was none other then Winchester jump and turn around.

He smiled his silly smile and with his usual cocky laughing voice asked, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're not helping him right." River tried to clarify.

"I assure you this man is fine." He said, beginning to loose patience. "I am a doctor you know, I know what I'm doing."

"You don't know what he's doing." River's voice was almost at a whisper.

Charles huffed another laugh, "He's lying down trying to get some sleep but let's just say others here are rather noisy."

River said nothing else, silently fuming at his stupidity. It wasn't that he was not competent, it was his stubborn pig-headedness that would not let him listen to what she had to say. Unfortunately, that brave solider would die tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen, the sky hung above littered with star as the night was cloudless. River lay asleep in her cot, as did the others in the tent, all except Sergeant Steinway. He'd taken a blow to his leg and the doctors had patched him up well, given him some of this and some of that and in no time, he'd be shipped back home to his family. His sister waited for him. But he couldn't get any sleep tonight. He tossed and turned, trying to find a more comfortable position but nothing seemed to work. He felt his leg throbbing and stinging but the doctor had said it was normal; some of his closer nerves had been severed, but he would still be able to walk.

He sighed, rolling over again, feeling sore all over. Looking around the room, his eyes caught sight of the pale girl in another cot. She lay still, he could barley see the rise and fall of her chest she was so tiny. His doctor, whom she had had an argument with, had slipped something into her IV so she would sleep. It was not in his nature to question or ask, so he said nothing. He gripped his chest and gave another painful heap-full of air into his lungs. He quivered, feeling the sensation that something was working its was up into his heart. Deciding he best lye still, he closed his eyes, trying to picture home.

River was walking silently through a field of red poppies, their petals turning to her as she passed by. She knew she was dreaming, even though she could hear the voices of wounded soldiers, ready to give their life not far from her. She breathed deeply, her lungs filling with a painful breath of air. She clutched her chest, her head blank and confused.

"Steinway." She whispered.

Turning to the sound of the shouting, her dress sweeping behind her, the scenery changed. She was outside the post-op, there were people running and yelling, shouting orders and dashing about. She could hear rumbling, as the ground trembled and the shouting became more urgent. Something was coming, something that was there to kill them.

At that moment she shot up right, gasping her breath as though she had been held under water. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, and upon seeing the sign of not only her own discomfort, but that of Sergeant Steinway. He sat rigid, his eyes tightly closed in the obvious sign of pain. Moving her legs off the cot, making sure it didn't squeak, she lightly pulled the IV from her arm and made her way silently over to the man. Kneeling down she looked at him, her eyes not moving from his face, waiting for him to open them. He did so when he felt her breathing.

Gasping and pulling back he looked at her in shock. "Wha?... You scared the hell outta me." He coughed. River said nothing and at that moment he could see something in her eyes. Like she knew he hurt and why. He drew in another shaking breath. "Where'd the doc go?"

"Sleeping." She answered barley above a whisper. "He knows you tried."

Steinway almost stopped breathing there and then. "What?" He himself was whispering now.

"Father was proud. Mother was too. Soon you'll know." River closed her eyes, standing again.

"Wait…" He called to her, but something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. Sucking in another breath he pulled at his chest, trying to get at what ever was squeezing his heart, stopping the blood from flowing to where it needed to go. At that moment he understood what the girl had meant, at that moment he was going to die.

River stood in the middle of the MASH units field, the darkness engulfing her completely. She could feel the vibrations underneath her bare feet, as the earth was beaten and destroyed. Sucking all the air around her, she let a scream force its way out, echoing through the tents and the eardrums of all those asleep.

She slipped to her knees, letting the anguish go, it was a matter of seconds before she heard the rush of boots in her direction.

BJ reached River, his mind half awake, being the early time of 2.47 in the morning. Hawkeye was close behind him along with others from all over the camp. When he reached her side, he tried soothing her in a quiet voice, rubbing her arms from the cold. Still she screamed.

"What in the blazes……….?" Colonel Potter had come trampling from his tent, wrapped in his cream coloured dressing gown.

River stopped, needing air. She closed her eyes, tensing her muscles.

At that moment, there was the blinding sight of headlights as a jeep pulled around the corner, stopping before it came into contact of anyone. From the passenger seat jumped a familiar face BJ was glad to see.

"What did I miss?" Physiatrist Sydney Freedman asked, looking at them huddling around someone in the middle of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow they had managed to coax River back into her cot, the dead solider unnoticed by the crowd of doctor, their focus on another patient. River's mind had already wondered from his lifelessness and instead focused on her thunderous dream.

"Does any one intend to tell me what the hell is going on?" Colonel Potter asked crisply. He looked directly BJ, who had pulled the girl into his arms and tenderly carried her and back into post-op and set her back on the bunk. Sydney was right behind BJ, also asking for an explanation.

"I just went to the supply tent to stock up the cabinets." Nurse Kelly replied, who had been on duty explained. "She wasn't there I got back."

"Where did she come from?" Sydney asked, getting looks from everyone. "I get the feeling I missed something." He commented, smiling slightly.

"She came in with the wounded." Hawkeye answered.

"Yeah and besides that all we know is that she says her names River." BJ supplied also.

"And she's not quite right. She goes right over my standards." Klinger raised his right hand, twirling it in a circle beside his head, indicating she was crazy.

"So we called you. Maybe you can help her." Margret jumped in.

"Why don't you let me talk to her in private?" Sydney whispered to Potter who nodded and motioned for everyone to leave.

"Alright everyone, back to bed." Potter called.

As they all filed out Sydney took a wooden chair from another bedside and sat himself down. River seemed not to notice him or anyone else; she had gone somewhere else, deep inside her head to think.

"River?" Sydney asked when they where as close to being alone as they could. She turned at her name. "My name is Sydney. Do you know why I'm here?"

"They don't understand, they can't see."

"Can't see? What can't they see?" Sydney asked intrigued.

River leaned closer. "What surrounds us."

"You mean the war?" He looked at her, getting more questions then answers. She didn't respond. "How did you get here?"

"They swept the field, painted with blood, and all was empty, but still they fell, still it flowed." River tried to explain.

Sydney shook his head. "I don't understand." After a pause he asked, "Why were you screaming?"

Tears began to leak at the side of River's eyes. "Thunder shook with guns of war. They all cried into the night, but no body heard them." She sobbed.

"You had a nightmare?" Sydney questioned as he tried to sooth her, patting her back as he gave her a slight hug. Abruptly she stopped and Sydney pulled back to see how quickly her demeanour had changed. She let off the ghost of a smile, her eyes in shadow.

"There coming."

Klinger awoke to the sound of the phone ringing near his ear. This was no surprise to him, seeing as he woke to this almost every morning now. Grabbing it he heard the voice on the other end ask for Potter who was currently sitting in his office catching up on some late paperwork. It looked like he hadn't been able to get much sleep after he had been woken up earlier that morning. Patching through the phone he shook himself awake as best he could before heading into post-op. He had talked to Sydney after the Physiatrist had talked to River and asked him if it would be alright to let her stretch her legs. He'd thought that would be a great ides.

"Alright angel, how do' ya feel bought a look' see round the place?" He asked chirpily, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her from bed. She made no reply but didn't protest at his actions.

"Lets go to the mess tent first, I'm sure BJ and Hawkeye would just love a visit."

Pulling her along they made their way swiftly to their destination, catching the attention of others who were also on their way to their breakfast. Pushing open the flap, Klinger lead River to the line up where he handed her a tray and began adding on food. River stood feeling out of place, though she was more interested in what sat on her silver tray then the stares of others.

"Ahh, come to join the rest of us civilised people for a bite or two?" Came the prominent voice of Hawkeye as he spotted them walking over.

"How are you feeling today?" BJ asked lightly.

River sat gracefully down opposite him, her eyes not looking from her tray.

"You know, if you stare at it for too long, it'll walk away." Hawkeye jibed, hoping to get a smile at least, but River seemed as unresponsive as yesterday. Winchester snorted from beside BJ at Hawkeye's lame joke.

At that moment, Sydney made his was into the mess tent and spotting them all, made his way over.

"It's good to see you getting some fresh air." He commented lightly at River.

She finally tore her eyes away looking at him with another one of her strange expressions.

"She's right you know." Hawkeye said, smiling, "Even though she hasn't said anything, we all know there are much fresher things then the air we're breathing here."

"And she's just the one to say something about it." BJ joined in.

"Has it ever occurred to you two numb skulls that the reason she doesn't say anything is because being in the presence of you two would dumb anyone into a deep shock." Came the snide comment of Winchester. "That or she's completely lost the plot." He shrugged, taking a swig of coffee.

"Now why do you say that?" Sydney asked, interested.

Winchester laughed nervously, "Let's just say that the closest thing she's had to a proper conversation has been defining words, thinking I'm not doing my job right and oh yes, lets not forget that lovely screaming in the early hours of the morning." Raising from his seat, his noise turning form his cup he said, "Now if you'll excise me, I have rounds to do." And with that left their company.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all you're reviews, it's good to know you like my stories, so here's another chapter!_

"Why don't we take you back to bed? You can have a nice conversation with a few fellow wounded soldiers." Klinger's voice rang through River's head. She felt him lift her arm and tug her up, her tray left almost untouched. She wasn't hungry, and would most probably just throw it up again later anyway.

As the two left the mess tent, BJ turned to Sydney, hoping to get some answers. "She say anything last night?" He asked.

Sydney sighed, knowing this questionnaire was coming. "She said a few things, not a heck of a lot of it made much sense."

"She likes talking in riddles." Hawkeye nodded smiling somewhat.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what to make of her. She has a lot of difficulty staying focused on long conversations; she's had several circumstances of instant mood changers and shows strong characteristics that she doesn't even know she's here."

"She doesn't know she's here?" Hawkeye questioned unbelieving.

""Yes." Sydney nodded.

"Then where does she think she is?"

"In her own world. I've never seen a case quite like this, but she does appear exceptionally bright."

"You know we'll always bring you the most challenging cases." Hawkeye said smiling, but scrunching up his face as he took another sip of his coffee.

"What's going on here?" Winchester asked, walking into post-op and seeing a few nurses and other helping hands pulling one of his patients out on a stretcher, covered from head to toe in a white sheet. Margaret was reading his chart, talking quietly to a few nurses before hearing Winchester's question.

"He passed away sometime in the night." She answered her voice grave.

Winchester stood dumbfounded. One of his patients had passed away. It wasn't often that he lost people, and though he didn't show it, each one left their mark. He stretched out his hand, indicating for Margaret to pass him the boys chart. As he read the name, a shiver ran down his spine and the words from River ran through his skull like a knife. _Your gonna kill him. You're not helping him right. _

"What is it?" Margaret had seen the expression change dramatically on his face.

"No… Nothing. It's nothing." He stammered, unsure what to think.

"It's not your fault. Some just don't make it." She tried in a quiet voice before walking away, directing the body outside.

It was at that moment that Klinger appeared at the other door, gently tugging River behind him. Winchester locked eyes with her, feeling angry but also feeling something else. What was it? Fear? _But a Winchester would never be frightened of a little girl. _He crudely told himself. Forcing his eyes away from hers that seemed to penetrate his thoughts, he turned his back to them, reading then re-reading the fallen boys chart, looking for some valid reason why he was no longer with the living, but he could see nothing. Feeling more shaken by the minute he left post-op, deciding against his better judgment that a talk with Sydney Freedman, wasn't such a bad idea.

"Well, Major Winchester, I didn't expect a visit from you." Sydney greeted Charles as he entered the visitor's tent.

"Something has been growing on my mind. I start to think I myself may be insane for thinking such a thing, but it just doesn't add up, it doesn't make any sense." Winchester was pacing from side to side, talking faster and faster as Sydney's eyes followed him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked politely, making Winchester stop and turn to him as if _he _was made.

"The girl, the girl." He replied, his palms shaking as they were outstretched.

"River." Sydney acknowledged. "What exactly have you come to see me for?"

Winchester stopped pacing, and Sydney could see the fear behind his eyes.

"It's just…." He sighed deeply, rethinking his words and actions. "Nothing. It's a whole lot of nonsense. Forgive my interruption." He said before promptly turning to leave.

"Major!" Sydney called before he could go. "What you say to me is completely confidential. If you have something on your mind that's bothering you, tell me."

"One of my patients was found just found dead." Winchester finally confined.

"That's horrible, but you have to remember that not everyone that comes through here can be saved." Sydney comforted.

"There's no reason why he should be dead, he sustained a blow to the leg, but it wasn't too severe. He should have lived." Winchester said shaking his hands.

"Sometimes things happen that we can't explain."

"But _she _knew." Winchester's words came out harsh, almost hissing like.

"I assume we're talking about River now?" Sydney asked.

"Yes. She said I wasn't helping him right and look what happened, man couldn't have been more then 20!"

"River predicted his death?" Sydney was trying to clarify Winchester's thoughts and after getting a frantic nod, understood Winchester's fear. "You know, the change of someone dieing here, after any operation, is what? 10-5? Anybody could make a guess as to who goes next. That's just what some people do. I'm sure she was just joking and didn't even realise what she was talking about. There's nothing for you to be worried about."

At that moment, Winchester felt more then stupid. Of course! How could he have let his imagination get away with him? He'd never been keen on people who claimed they could see into others future, it was all just a hoax. No doubt that girl was laughing her head off at it. Feeling more then stupid, Winchester made a quite exit, heading to someplace with ample amounts of liquor.


	7. Chapter 7

_I know it's a short chapter but hey! I'll have another one soon as possible. Thanks for all the reviews._

It wasn't even late afternoon by the time both Hawkeye and BJ had found their way back to the swamp with their rounds finished and nothing else left to do, so they had called over Sydney for a game of cards. He had happily accepted. Klinger had stopped by a few minutes later and also joined them.

"I see your ten and raise you another." He said confidently, placing more money onto the table.

"You're gonna be broke before you can order any more new material." Hawkeye said joking.

"Not with these beauties." He said, waving his handful of cards.

"Sure, sure." Hawkeye said, unconvinced.

The flap to the tent opened, emitting a staggering, drunk Winchester. As he plonked himself onto his bunk, he finally noticed the company sitting around the table.

"What is going on here?" He asked, his voice slurring.

"We're having a tea party, sorry you're not invited." Hawkeye answered.

"Baah." Was the response Winchester gave before falling back down onto his bed.

After a few minutes silence BJ asked Sydney, "so how's the girl?"

Sydney gave him a searching look before deciding to say anything. "I'm not completely sure what to make of her, but one thing I am sure about is that she doesn't belong here."

"Then were does she belong?" Klinger asked, looking up from his cards.

"You're not thinking a foster home?" BJ inquired.

"The only thing I've managed to get from her is her first name. That's not much to go on. I don't even think she knows if she has a family. The best place for her to go at the present would be in a hospital care facility." Sydney thought.

"You mean a nut house?" Klinger supplied.

Sydney smiled lightly as an answer.

"So she hasn't said anything else?" BJ questioned.

"What did you do last night? Have a staring competition?" Hawkeye asked.

"She told me about her dream." Sydney finally answered.

"She had a nightmare, who doesn't in times like these?" BJ shrugged.

Sydney paused for a moment before continuing on. "She told me she saw death, not in the fields, but here, at humble MASH 4077. She seems convinced the enemies coming here."

There was silence. This news seemed preposterous, considering they would be informed if the enemy was becoming too close. They would have to 'bug out'.

"And what do you think?" Hawkeye folded his cards down.

"There's something odd about her," was his answer. Deciding they'd talked enough on the subject, he flipped over his hand. "Gin."

River was lying sound asleep, her mind drifting into the skies, her head filled with thoughts of what she called home. But her thoughts alone were short lived. She could hear the rumbling in the ground, the tremors in the dirt. They were coming closer, and they couldn't stay here. Sitting up gasping, she called out to the room, waking some of those beside her own bed.

BJ who was on his shift at that time rushed to her side, discarding the chart of another he was holding.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He tried calming her, wrapping his arms around her as she took in deep breaths to calm herself. "It's okay, your safe here."

"No, no." She shook her head furiously from side to side. "There're coming, they won't stop."

"Who? Who's coming?" BJ asked, pulling back slightly to give her some room. It was then that BJ saw her change. Sydney had said something about it, instant mood changers were not a good sign. Her body had stopped rocking, her eyes cleared of any tears that had been lurking behind them. She turned her haunting eyes at him, an all knowing smile playing about her lips.

"Won't see tomorrow. Won't be here." She said.

BJ couldn't shift his gaze and couldn't stop himself from asking. "Why?"

"Everybody dies." Her eyes left his, staring out of the window on the other side of the tent. "Everybody dies." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Again thank you all for your reviews. Here's another chapter and hope to have another up soon!_

"I don't know. There was just something about the way she said it." BJ stood just outside the post-op tent, Hawkeye on his right, Sydney to his left and Klinger to Sydney's left. BJ had told Sydney what River had said to him, her voice still echoed in his head, her ghostly smile imbedded into his mind.

"You sound like Winchester." Sydney had his hand on his chin thinking silently.

"If you weren't a physiatrist I'd take that as an insult." BJ joked, voicing what Hawkeye was thinking.

"No, no, it's just that he came to see me yesterday, he was quite disturbed you know. It was something to do with what River said." Sydney remembered.

"You mean she's hypnotizing people?" Klinger asked, taking a step back looking horrified.

"What did she say to Winchester?" Hawkeye asked interested.

Sydney smiled at the question. "Something that disturbed him greatly enough to come and see me."

Taking the hint that he wasn't going to get any details Hawkeye stopped asking questions.

"It's just that she's really anxious. Maybe it'll make her feel better if we just send someone up there?" BJ thought.

"On a crazy person's hunch?" Klinger scoffed.

"You know what, that may be a good idea. She feels that no ones listening to her, if we do send someone up to check, she may open up more, know that we're trying to help her." Sydney thought over his idea. It may just be what she needed.

"And who exactly wants to volunteer to go on this crazy little mission?" Klinger asked.

All three of them shifted their gazes to him, and upon seeing the glint in their eyes, knew he'd just volunteered himself.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!"

It was several minutes later that, after seeing Klinger off, Sydney made his way back into post-op, back to talk to River. She was sitting up, almost as if she had been waiting for him, her eyes somewhat blank and unfocused.

"River?" Sydney sat down on the uncomfortable chair beside her bunk. "Can you hear me?" He asked trying to get her attention.

A smile played at her lips. "You sent him out for me." Her head turned, her face lifted as she realised what they had done for her. Though they still thought her crazy, they'd sent someone, someone who would confirm what she had been trying to tell them all along.

Sydney said nothing to her, keeping his face straight, even though at the moment, for some reason, he felt all sense leave his body. _Could she hear us?_

"He won't be gone long." She interrupted his thoughts, before pushing back her covers, placing her bare feet on the ground and standing. Sydney watched silently as she moved to the door, push it open and step outside. After he had given himself a bit of a mental shake, he followed her.

"Hey, what's she doing out of bed? She should be getting some rest." Came BJ's question as he appeared around the corner, apparently waiting for Klinger to return. He'd been gone a few hours now.

Sydney pulled BJ aside, making sure River was kept in sight; he explained what she had said.

"She say anything when you told her?"

"I didn't tell her." Sydney shook his head.

"Then how does she know?" BJ asked.

"That's it, I can't explain it. Unless she overheard us talking outside."

"But we weren't talking that loud."

"I know." Sydney sighed.

It was at that moment that a very red, hot looking Klinger came into view, his legs running at top speed. As he flew down the hill he had appeared over he stopped at their side, leaning over trying to catch his breath.

"You're back early." BJ said, helping him stay steady.

Sucking in deep breaths, Klinger pulled himself up, his eyes darting between the two before spotting River staring at the direction he had just come from. "She was right. She was right." Was all he managed to get out, before a shot roared through the camp. Instinctively, everyone ducked, throwing their hands over their heads.

Hawkeye came dashing form his tent, the swamp, and joined them on the ground.

"What was that?" He asked breathing hard.

"Someone's shooting at us!" BJ cried.

"It's the enemy, it's the enemy! I saw them. Just over that hill, they were right behind me." Klinger gasped. "She said they were coming and look what happens!"

"Where did she go?" BJ shouted pulling himself to his knees. "Where'd River go?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all so much for the support. It's good to know that you like it, makes me type faster!! Here's some more._

River heard the question; it echoed in her mind but didn't dwell on that thought for much longer then when she had reached the edge of the camp. She could feel each and every footstep that hit the earth, each one trembling, sending shivers up her spine. They would be there within a matter of minutes, but it might be enough time for people to hide. It was then that she felt the presence of the doctor BJ at her side.

"Come on, we have go darling." He said pulling her arm back with him.

River shook him off easily, turning to him. "Hide, you need to hide."

"And that's what we're doing." His words were rushed. She knew he was scared.

She looked to the hills again; the tops of heads had already begun to come into view. But this wasn't what River was focusing on, as to her right came the thudding of more soldier's boots. River turned and ran, BJ following her without hesitation.

There was screaming all around them as more shots began to fly, and as the two reached post-op, they were almost bowled out of the way. Everyone was being extracted; those who could walk where being given a helping hand as they retreated back, away for the bullets. BJ immediately switch into 'doctor' mode, yelling orders, sifting his way through the crowd. Catching sight of Hawkeye, Colonel Potter and Winchester, he made his way over as quickly as possible.

"Where are we going to take them?" He jumped in, looking at each of them in turn.

"The caves, it's the only place we can go." Came Potter's solemn answer. "No one knew the enemy was this close, they thought they'd got them all in a chopper bombing, turns out they were gravely mistaken."

"And now we'll be the ones on the grave." Hawkeye injected his voice acid as he grabbed the handles of a stretcher. BJ moved to the other end, giving him a hand and they moved quickly out the door, Winchester and Potter carrying their own patient.

"This is not how I planned to die." Winchester commented as he loaded the man into the ambulance.

"I'm sure this isn't how any of us planned to go." Hawkeye added.

BJ could see Sydney and Mulcahy making their way over, their eyes filled with worry and fear.

"We've managed to move everyone from post-op, and many others are making their way to the caves now." Mulcahy reported, a tremble in his voice.

"I want you two to get yourself up their now." Potter ordered them both in a gruff voice that meant he wasn't to be questioned. Catching sight of River bending over another injured, he pointed at her. "And take her with you. Move, move!"

"Can't cry. Big man now."

The injured solider turned his head sharply at the girls soft voice.

"They came when you weren't looking. They came with their eyes closed." River stood at her full height watching as enemy soldier's came over the hill, seeing their quarry and moving faster.

"Hey! Someone help me!" The man called out, lifting himself from the ground, his ankle giving out a painful throb as he leaned on it.

Sydney came up behind him, placing his hand around the man, giving him support to stand and walk. Mulcahy joined him shortly after, placing a comforting hand on River. With their assistance, they retreated backwards, as ground was gained behind them. As they ran, they came across Hawkeye and BJ, who were just seeing off the last ambulance. They nodded briefly, before heading where most of the 4077th should hopefully have made their way to. Scanning their home, BJ made sure they weren't leaving anyone behind, his eye catching sight of the end of a gun. And it wasn't until he heard the shoot ring in the air that he believed they were too late.

A soft grunt, a brief brush of his shoulder and Hawkeye was on the ground, a small hole looking at him, weeping red.

"Hawkeye!" He screamed, as his friend groaned in pain. But they didn't have time, and gesturing widely at Mulcahy, they haled him up between them, and dashed behind a building out of sight.

BJ had his hand on Hawkeye's wound, trying his best to stem the blood flow. He was shaking, the shock of seeing so much blood coming from his best friend was unfamiliar to his eyes, and it hurt. The five of them were huddled behind the tent, close together, barley breathing for fear that they would give themselves away.

"We can't stay here." BJ whispered, daring to break the silence. "We have to get him to…." But he couldn't finish the sentence; they all knew where he was meaning though.

Mulcahy notched his head around the corner a fraction, looking for any sign of those who had fired at them. They were silently sweeping around the grounds he could see, and sooner or later, they would find them.


	10. Chapter 10

She had seen the gun rise in the back of her mind, had felt the bullet sweep by, and had felt its impact as if it had entered her body, but it hadn't. Hawkeye lay bleeding on the ground, being held by his best friend, telling him to try his best not to move. They need to get him medical attention, they needed the equipment, but they couldn't get it with the enemy surrounding them, closing in on them. Deciding it was now that she had to act, she silently reversed from the group, backing around the tent even more. She wasn't noticed, at least not until Mulcahy had risked another glance onto the grounds and seen her in mid action. He watched, unable to any anything, his mouth dropping as she ducked and dived, avoiding the speeding projectiles that narrowly missed her small frame.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" BJ asked, making Mulcahy jump.

Turning his head back around as if seeing enough he said shakily "It's River. She's uhhh…." He made wild gestures as if this would somehow explain everything. Sydney looked at him in confusion before he himself peeked around the corner.

"Dear God!" He whispered.

It didn't matter how many men she took down, they seemed to just flow into the camp like a waterfall, their bodies littering the ground where they fell. Some where still breathing, though most weren't.

"How many are out there?" BJ asked after ten or so minutes.

"Not many." Sydney shook his head, taking another look.

"We need to move now then. Give me a hand." Taking Hawkeye's arms, Hawkeye having lost consciousness before, while Sydney took his legs.

"What do you want me to do?" Mulcahy asked.

"I want you to stay here and watch the kid." BJ said disappearing around the corner.

"Stay here." He whispered to himself, peeking around to watch River's fight once again.

BJ had come into the operation room with Hawkeye already under, propped and ready to go. Sydney had done a fine job, and he let him know.

"Where did she come from?" Sydney asked as BJ began his work.

Slicing with his scapulae his thought, "She came in with the other wounded, but you already know that."

"Yes. How she got _here, _but where is she from? I've never seen anyone move like that. Almost as if she knows who's going to fire before they do."

"Reminds me why we're here in the first place." BJ quipped.

"Yes, it does. She knew those soldier's where coming and not even our own intelligence did." Sydney's comment left them silent as BJ continued to work.

After two hours, he was done, letting out a breath he could have sworn he had been holding all that time. Hawkeye would be fine, and it wasn't just thanks to him. They'd all be dead now if River hadn't jumped in.

"Where are the other two?" BJ asked looked up from his friend's chest which was now rising up and down in a normal rhythm.

Sydney moved over to the window and took a look outside. "I can't see them."

"Help me move Hawkeye outta here and we'll go and check."

Sydney nodded, gave BJ a hand before they both made their way outside again.

It didn't take long for them to find River and the Priest.

Mulcahy seemed almost hypnotised, as he stepped past body after body, bending over occasionally to see if one was still breathing before moving to the next. River on the other hand thought was on her knees bending of someone who appeared to be a general. Most likely the one who had commanded these men into the camp.

"Smiled for the last time, all proud and ready." She swayed as she sat, remembering a memory that wasn't hers.

Mulcahy had turned to her as she had said this, feeling a cold shiver run the length of his spine. "What are you?" He whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"Caged the lion, but out it leapt. Claws retracted and ready to strike." She riddled, taking no notice in any of their stares. "You can't leave it alone. Can't stop what it'll do next." Her last words where barely head, her face had gone stone white.

"What do you mean by that?" Sydney asked creeping closer.

River turned, her eyes trained on him, more aware then she had been since she had come here. "Can't stay here. He's coming for me."


	11. Chapter 11

 _I must say this story is doing a hell of a lot better then I thought it would and it pains me to announce its coming end. Though all things must eventually finish, I will miss this story when it does. Thank you for all the support! And now, back to the story._

Mulcahy had volunteered to head up to the caves to inform the rest of the MASH unit that the danger had passed. No doubt Colonel Potter would be one of the first back down to figure out what the hell had happened. In the mean time, BJ was keeping a close eye on Hawkeye, while Sydney tried talking to River, hoping she would explain something, anything else.

"I can't help you unless you let me." He said, sitting next to her outside post-op, away from the bodies, there lifeless eyes staring back at them. Both Sydney and BJ had sifted through them, seeing if there was anyone there they could help, both those who were still alive, where too far gone, there wounds far too serious. There was nothing they could do.

"But you can't help me, no matter how much you try. I don't belong here." River replied.

"You're not quite right. You know that don't you."

River turned to him, unsmiling and knowing.

"I don't know how you just managed to take out 70 or so trained soldiers with weapons pointed your way, but somehow you did." He tried again. "Is it much to want to know why?"

"They put things in my head. Stuck in needles and pocked around." She raised her hands to her head, as if trying to protect herself from an enemy he couldn't see.

"Hey, hey. It's alright." Sydney calmed her, taking in what she had said.

At that moment BJ appeared, the tent doors swishing behind him as he joined them.

"He'll be fine, just resting now." He responded at Sydney's unasked question.

"That's good." Was all he managed to say.

"You saved all our lives back there River." BJ turned his attention towards the girl. "And from what I've been told, it wasn't pretty."

River didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. They didn't understand, there knowledge of the human body only went so far. In their standards, the brain wasn't even charted. She knew she couldn't say anything, this was her burden to carry, knowledge. She stood from their company and began wondering the grounds silently, headed in no real direction; she just needed some time to think alone.

Sydney and BJ stayed seated, questions burning inside both of them.

"I think maybe this is just something we can't understand. She's not a normal girl." Sydney finally let out.

"It's something to do with her brain, isn't it?" BJ thought.

"That's what I'm guessing." Sydney whispered back.

"We barely know what goes on up there." BJ shook his head. "You don't think there's someone out there playing around in innocent children's heads do you?"

"It's a scary thought to think. But I think, right now, they would go pretty much unnoticed."

"Yeah. What with the war going on, they've got a good something for others to be distracted in."

Stretching his legs from the cramping position he looked towards the caves where more then likely, his CO was already on his journey back to camp.

"How are we going to explain this?" Sydney asked, his eyes unmoving from the body lying in an awkward position on the ground a few metres away from them.

BJ simply shrugged.

It was then that he saw River's form ducking behind a hill a little to his right, away from the position of the incoming MASH unit. From the looks of it, she was on her way outta here.

Saying nothing, but promptly running her way, Sydney too stood and followed him, not having seen what BJ saw. When they reached her, BJ grabbed a hold of her arms, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you crazy? What? You want to find your self another fight, because that's what your running into."

Sydney caught up to them, and began prying BJ's fingers from River.

"NO! I can't stay here. He'll come and he'll find me."

"Who? Who's coming now?" BJ was yelling now.

"Flagg. White in the stone." She shook, trembling in his grasp.

"You mean Colonel Flagg?" Sydney asked, managing to get BJ to let go.

River nodded slowly.

"How can you know that?" BJ injected. "How did you know about those soldiers? How did you know about that man would die?"

River was shaking her head sinking to the ground. "I can't. I can't. I can't." She mumbled over and over.

And then for what seemed like the thousand time that day, another shot, meant for death volleyed into their company, and impacted with something very solid and alive.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is the last chapter!! Hope you all enjoyed this story and I'll be writing more when I can!! Thanks for all your support and opinions, and I hope you like the ending!_

BJ lay squired in the dirt, having been pushing very suddenly over. For a long moment he couldn't understand what he was dong just lying there, until he dared to raise his head. To his left lay Sydney, unconscious yet unwounded from what he could see. He simply appeared to have been knocked out on his fall down. But to his right, lay River, in an odd position. BJ felt the cold stab of fear sliver into his gut. Flipping himself over onto his stomach he crawled quickly to her side all the while in his head thinking it couldn't be so.

As he turned her over, she gave a small gasp, his hands coming into contact with hot, sticky fluid running down her front. She had taken a bullet, its projectile telling him there was nothing he could do.

"No. NO!" He cried and he held her down, tears obscuring his vision. River, this little girl was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "You can't die." He whispered.

River locked her eyes onto BJ and for the first time in so many years, her head felt clear.

"Hold on. Hold on." BJ continued whispering but when his eyes reached hers he went quiet. She knew he couldn't do anything.

"Can't get back up." She smiled ghostly. "Sometimes when we fall, we can't get back up. Can't get back up." River whispered, her breathing becoming more strained.

BJ sat with River, and after nine minutes, her breathing finally stopped, her eyes loosing the life they had so strangely kept. BJ continued to hold her, weeping, his tears falling onto her hair. It wasn't until Sydney awoke, and placed his hand on BJ's back, did he realise they needed to get back to camp.

"……River, River?" Someone was gently shaking her shoulder and for a moment she felt confused. Where was she?

Opening her eyes, she looked into the familiar pair of Simon's.

"Simon." She managed to get out.

"We almost lost you _mei mei._" He said quietly, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"I don't remember."

"Well, that's not surprising. You took a blow to the head." Simon's demeanour changed suddenly as the feeling of anger and fear crossed into her brother's mind. "Don't you dear do that again. You could have been killed. I didn't rescue you from the Alliance to go and get yourself killed."

River continued to stare at him until finally he left, finishing his ranting that she was never to do anything like that again and let her get some more rest and inform the rest of Serenity she was ok.

She remembered images. It had been a simple route, they had gone to pick up supplies, and something had gone wrong. Someone had fired a gun and it had been aimed to kill her brother. She had stepped in front of it, saving him as he had on so many occasions saved her. Her thoughts shifted again, back to the doctors of the 4077th MASH unit. Scrunching up her eyebrows, she tried to find an answer but nothing came to her. This was just one of those things she couldn't understand.

They had made their way back to the camp, minus one person, and another covered in blood which wasn't theirs. Colonel Potter was the first to them followed closely by Mulcahy, his face looking very worried at BJ's appearance.

"What in the Hell happened here?" He moved promptly to BJ who simply shook him off, indicating he was fine.

"It's not mine." He answered Potter's question before he could ask it. "It's River's." He added dejectedly.

At the look he added, Potter didn't say anything else but made his way back into the camp, the others following slowly behind him.

The mess around them was sickening.

"How could anyone do this?" Came Klinger's voice over the heaving and huffing of people pulling and dragging bodies from the camp to be buried. River had left a sea of destruction. BJ knew she had only wanted to protect them, but this was the price she had paid. There lives for hers.

"Sir's!" Klinger stood fully, saluting them all. "It shouldn't take long to get the rest of the bodies out of here." He relayed, his eyes moving over BJ.

"Don't ask." Sydney injected before Klinger could say any more.

"You did a fine job with Hawkeye. He's recovering fine." Potter patted BJ's arm before heading into the ward. Taking the hint from Sydney, Mulcahy quietly moved from the other two, giving Klinger a hand.

"She was a strange girl." Sydney finally said, breaking the silence that had grown more suffocating as they had walked. He heard BJ give a sniff.

"She shouldn't have died."

"It happens. This is what we call life. You live, you die." Sydney said.

"I know." BJ shouted. "But she was too young." He shook his head.

"I'm sure she's in a better place. We have to believe she's in a better place." Sydney looked to the sky, and BJ remembered what she had said when she had first arrived.

'_Where did you come from? Who are you with?" Potter tried again. This time she looked up, her eyes widening and pointed to the ceiling. Potter looked up and raised his eyebrows as he understood what she was getting at._

Now surly, she was in the sky.

The End


End file.
